My Only Love
by Ginger Charpentier
Summary: Juandissimo calls Wanda and tells her he's finally getting married. This sudden news shocks Wanda pretty bad!FINISHED! Please read & review!
1. The announcement

My Only Love By Ginger C.

**Author's note** : I came up with this story at 1.00 am when I was sugar high! (this probably sounds weird, but that's when I get the most inspiration! Right now, I have ideas for 10 stories! Yaaay!!)Oh yea right, back to the story.

Juandissimo calls Wanda, and tells her he's getting married. This sudden announcement makes a huge impact on Wanda. Jealousy, evil plans and conspiracies ensured!!!

* * *

It has been a long day. 

Cosmo had been nagging all day, and somehow seemed even more stupid than ever! Timmy has got the same problem...

They're supposed to be studying for his math test, so I can finally enjoy the peace and silence.

'Alone at last', I thought as I flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes.

Or not so alone. Suddenly, my mobile phone's annoying tune brought me back to reality.

"Hello?" I said, rather angrily. Who in the Fairy-World could this be?

"He-loo, Wanda, it iz me,.." "Don't even say it. I recognized the Spanish accent right away. What's the matter, Juandissimo?"

I heard him chuckling softly. "Why, no-thing iz the matter, I 'ave some magnifico news to tell you!"

"My my, that surely sounds promising..." I replied, sarcastically.

"Si, yoo're right! I am ge-tting married!!!!" Juandissimo said happily.

My jaw dropped. Him, getting married? Yeah right. This had to be a joke. A sick, twisted joke.

"Ha ha. Very funny Juan, get to the point now."I said, rather annoyed.

"But it iz not a joke! Wanda, why would I joke about zat? Her name iz Starla..Beau-tiful name, iz it not? She's the most wonder-ful chica in ze world, and perfecto for me and my sexiness!"

He laughed again, sounding so damn happy.

"Ah Wandita, I want you to meet 'er! Come to the Pointed Crown at eight, don't be late!"

"Okay, fine," were the last words I managed to choke out before I dropped my on the floor and collapsed onto the bed.

Juandissimo? Getting married? To a girl named Starla? I wouldn't believe it, it just sounded too unreal...

Wasn't he..supposed to be madly in love with me, even after I've dumped him long ago? I angrily hit my pillow.

I didn't really want to go face him...but I had to see it...her..Starla with my own eyes. So I took a pen and paper and quickly wrote Cosmo and Timmy a note.

I just said I was going to visit an old friend, Cosmo didn't have to know.

Then, I gathered my courage, grabbed my coat, and left for the restaurant.

And I still couldn't believe it.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry this was a pretty short chapter, I had to start from somewhere. It gets more interesting in the future, I swear!

Please read and review!!!!!!


	2. An Angel's Plan

**AN** : To everyone who reviewed : Thank you thank you thank you!!!!

Well I've tried to add more humor...so umm....enjoy chapter two!!!!!

* * *

Five minutes early, I arrived at the Pointed Crown..

Uncertainly, I stepped inside. I scanned the place, but didn't see him anywhere...I sure hope he didn't forget to meet me here...That tought alone made me wonder what I was doing here...

And then I saw him. He was still exactly the same, long black hair, muscular body and those piercing violet eyes..I drew in my breath as I saw him standing there, smiling as I caught his eyes. I ran towards him and he took me in his arms, hugging me so tightly my ribs hurt.

"Wandita..I have missed you so much.."he said. I just smiled and nodded, unable to speak.

He let go of me, and turned to the table.

There sat a beautiful blonde fairy, with a lot of make-up. I could smell the sickly-sweet scent of her cheap perfume all around me as she came forward, grabbed my wrists and kissed me on the cheeks.

"Starla, meet Wanda."

"Oh hi Wanda, I'm like, sooooo glad to meet you," Starla said, in that loud annoying voice of hers.

"My sweetie talks about you like, a lot!!!"

'_My sweetie?_I furrowed a brow. _'Yea he did talk about me a lot...'_

I found myself having trouble listening to her, and had to stop myself from laughing out loud. Who could keep serious if talking to an over-sized Barbie?

The waiter, a young fairy with a tired expression on his face appeared in front of our table. I just ordered something, not really caring about food right now.

I noticed Juandissimo eyeing me all trough the meal, as if he wanted to hear my opinion on his 'fiancée'. I tried to smile, but failed miserably. I felt a litte down, this whole situation was harder for me than I expected..

Starla kept on talking and talking, If I heard her saying the word_'like_'one more time, I was going to scream.

"So err...Juan, when's the big day?" I asked him quietly.

He didn't answer right away.

"Oh..it iz in two weeks, on Sunday." I almost choked on my food. _'Two weeks?Why didn't he tell me this sooner?'_

I took a sip from my whine, trying to keep my cool.

"That's pretty close isn't it? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I inquired, sounding more harsh than I meant to.

He stared at his plate. '_Shouldn't have asked'_...I kept thinking, but it was too late now. Juan didn't reply, probably feeling guilty. Starla didn't even hear me, and continued her mindless chatter.

Then finally, Juan gave me a sad look, and said: "I'm sorry Wanda.." I felt a pang in my chest as I rose from my seat. "Excuse me for a moment.." Juan looked at me one more time as I fled from him and 'his' Starla.

I entered the restrooms, and let out a deep sigh. I tried to pretend it didn't hurt me at all, but it did. I ran my fingers trough my pink hair and stared sadly at the huge mirror in front of me.

"Oh why why why?Juandissimo can have any girl he want...but ends up marrying an ugly, hateful bitch like Starla..." Saying that name somehow seemed to make me furious. I had to admit it, I was so darn jealous..."but why? I don't care about him, do I...?"

"I think you do."

I spun around, both angry and ashamed someone heard me talking to myself out loud. When I faced to see this person, I almost couldn't believe my eyes.

"Angelo? What are you doing here???" I asked, still angry.

Angelo smiled and gently threw his arms around me. "Wanda, hi..It's been a long time."

I pushed him away. "You can say that again, Angel," I said. I really didn't expect to see my friend Angel whom I hadn't heard from in ages again,here..

"I didn't mean to listen in on you...but I happened to hear you. What happened, honey? Why aren't you Wanda Magnifico now?"

I glared at him."I happen to be married, to Cosmo. Remember him, Angelo?" Angel nodded and smirked. "How could I not..."

I smiled too, recalling many funny memories from the past. Cosmo and Angelo didn't get along. Not at all. Compared to Angel, Juan was his biggest fan!!!

"Anyway, Wandie darling, you have a problem...you're jealous!" Angelo said. He twirled some of his curly blonde hair around his finger, and awaited my reaction.

"I am not!!!" I cried; turning away from him.

Angel took my hand. "You're still a terrible liar, Wanda. Have you figured out what to do yet?" I shook my head.

Angelo leaned forward, his aquamarine eyes meeting mine."I know something."

* * *

**AN**: I hope y'all like this chapter!

I sure had fun writing this! Please please please please review if ya want to read more!!!! Bye-Bye!


	3. The Engagement Party

**AN: **Hey everyone, and thank you thank you thank you to Crazyfairy and Wolfwood -89 for reviewing Chappy 2!!! Sorry this took me a while to update, I had a wee bit of writer's block...just a little

Well anyway, plz enjoy the 3rd chapter of 'My Only Love!'

* * *

"What? _Break_ them up?" I cried, loud enough for everyone in Fairy-Word to hear. "You're insane, Angelo.."

"And you are jealous, Wanda." Angelo said, still fidgetting with his hair. "Look, you care about him, don't you?"

I lowered my gaze to the tiles of the floor. "I suppose so", I replied silently, not really wanting to admit it. "But I can't just...try and break them up..Maybe he truly does love Starla, and finally gave up on me.." I sighed sadly.

"Well, you'll just have to go talk to Juan and find out yourself, _darling," _Angelo said, quickly walking past me and leaving me standing there, alone.

I knew Angel wasn't really angry with me and he'd come around eventually, but that wasn't the actual problem right now.

'_The million dollar question is what to do right now,_'I thought as I quietly floated back tothe table.

As soon as Juan saw me, his face lit up, and he looked at me with genuine concern. I smiled weakly, in spite of how miserable I really felt.

Starla turned to see me too, a huge grin plastered on her 'perfect' face. I clenched my fists under the table as I saw her take his hand, smiling sweetly.

Later, I was actually relieved to be back home with my noisy husband Cosmo.

I spend the entire week-end at home, moping.And it took me 3 days to figure out what Angelo already knew: I still cared for Juan...And I didn't want him to marry Starla.

Like almost any other fairy, I too had gone to Juan and Starla's 'late' engagement party. They loved Starla right away, but even Jorgen von Strangle confessed he was pretty shocked when Juan announced his engagement with Starla. The look on some of Juan's crazed fan-girls was priceless!!!Yet, no one knew who Starla really was, and why Juan suddenly wanted to marry her, without telling anyone about it before...No one, not even Angelo could get him to open up. I was really starting to get worried...

Cosmo and Starla became the best friends right away. I found that a little scary, considering Starla was a talkative and manipulating witch. Throw in Cosmo and...I sighed.

They had spent the entire party gossiping and making fun of a girl named Stacie, who was crying her eyes out because Juan was getting married. _'At least I didn't sink that low..'_

"Well hi Wanda...Enjoying the party?" I spun around, and saw Angelo standing there next to the buffet, grinning.

He cringed at the angry glare I shot him. "Is something wrong, honey pie?" He asked, and then quickly poofed us outside, to talk privately.

I sighed, not knowing where to start.

"Angel...I'm sorry I shouted at you...You were right all along, I guess I just didn't want to...admit that....I..really do love _him.."_

Angelo stayed silent for a while, not sure what to say. After a few minutes, I spoke again, cutting trough the tension now between me and my friend.

"I'm going to break them up, Angel. I just have to try..." Angelo regarded me seriously. "You're right sweetie..You have to talk to Juan." He said.

"I know."

**AN**: Hey, I'm sorry this chapter was so short and not much happenend Anyway, ...I really hope you liked it!!! If you guys want to know what's gonna happen next, plz review! This time I'll wait until I'll get more reviews...I luv reviews!

Till we meet again...same place, different time! Luvvies, Ginger!!!


	4. More trouble for Wanda!

**AN** : Hi, and thanks for reviewing chapter 3!!!!!!Hugs reviewers For everyone who's still reading this, here's chapter 4!!!! Enjoy!!!

* * *

Later that night, when the party was finally over, I sat on my couch, blankly staring at the television. I couldn't sleep, I had a plan to figure out. And I had to talk to Juandissimo...

After a few minutes, I was completely spaced out. I didn't expect my cell-phone to ring, and when it did, I jumped in shock spilling my coffee all over my shirt. _'Oh yay...'_

I picked up the phone. "Hi Wanda! I hope you weren't like, sleeping or something!" This annoying voice had to be Starla's. What the hell did she want from me now???

"Hi Starla," I said, trying to sound nice. "I wasn't sleeping...What's so important you're calling me in the middle of the night?"

"Oh Wanda, I like, wanted to invite you to come along to the church on Thursday. Cozzie's coming too! I asked him to be the best man. Well, and I figured out you had to be like, _bridesmaid_!!!! Will you?"

I froze. I didn't only have to go to Juan's wedding, I actually had to be part of it!!! But still, I couldn't refuse. This meant a lot to Juan...

I gulped, and spoke: "Of course I'll be bridesmaid, Starla. What time do I have to be at the church Thursday?"

Starla giggled and filled me in on all the details while I listened halfheartedly. I hung up the phone and buried my face in my cushions. _'Oh darn..Why did I just say that?...Why in the world did I say I wanted to be a stupid bridesmaid..?' _

I had to do something, and quick! But what? I desperately needed to talk to Juan...What made him decide to get engaged, and not tell anyone? Why did he give up his love for me?

I reached for my phone and dialed up Angelo. He just had to come with me to that church...I couldn't do it alone.

"Oh hi there, darling! What's wrong?" Angelo asked, sounding tired.

"Angel...Would you come with me to the church on Thursday? They...They want me to be the bridesmaid!!!" I managed to choke out, holding back tears.

I heard him sighing softly on the other end of the line. "Oh Wanda... Now you don't only have to go to Juan's wedding, you actually have to be a part of it!!! You've gotten yourself into a great deal of trouble..! but I'll come with you, of course.."

I smiled weakly. "Thank you, Angel."

After the wedding rehearsal, Angelo finally convinced me to go to Juan's apartment. Starla and Juan got into a huge fight, and I just had to talk to him about it. I only prayed he would let me in...

I pressed the intercom button, deciding I really hated the bloody thing. I figured I must have looked like an idiot, standing there, pleading with someone to be let inside. Suprizingly, I didn't have to wait long. He buzzed me in and I made my way to the fifth floor, where Juan lived.

When I got there, the door was slightly ajar. So I opened it softly, stepping in and closing the door behind me.

Juan was in front of the television, gazing at the screen. _'Juan hardly ever watched TV!' _

Without saying a word, I sat down beside him. I immediately saw he wasn't really watching the television (it was turned to a shopping channel!) He was just blankly staring in front of him, without saying a word.

We sat down 10 minutes in complete silence, till it started to annoy the hell out of me! I could't it anymore, and finally spoke up.

"I heard you and Starla got into a fight." I turned to him, wondering if he was ever going to talk to me.

Juan sighed deeply. "You heard correct."

'_Alright, he's going to be difficult...Angelo warned me for this...'_

"Why did you walk out on her?"

He turned away from me, and I saw his fists clench. _'This wasn't a good question..'_

"She just won't under-ztand!" He said, trough gritted teeth.

I sighed. "Have you tried to understand her side, Juan?" I was rewarded with a cold glare.

"I tried...And I will try to do az she wants. But she pushes too hard, if only she'd rea-lize thàt..." Juan smiled gently, and took my hand in his.

"Gracias for coming, Wandita...I couldn't do this with-out you..."

I felt a pang in my chest as he wrapped his arms around me, in a tight hug. I held his warm body close to mine, never wanting to let go again...

I never meant to fall asleep!!!! I woke up, rather suprized about the fact that Juan was sleeping too! The TV was off and the room was completely silent.

I sat up, and Juan woke up too. He stretched and yawned. I just smiled at him, I guess I was downright staring.

"Hola.."He said in a tired voice.

"Hola.." I said, smiling. He looked at the clock and cursed something in spanish. "I should call Star-la..." He said, and got up.

"I guess I should go on, then." I stood up too, and walked up to the door.

"No, Wandita...It iz way past mid-nite...why don't you stay, it iz not safe to walk outside in the middle of the night!,"He offered as he walked over to his phone.

'_Stay over?? Did I really hear him right?'_

"Starla? I'm sorry..."I heard him say. His face was turned to the wall, but I saw him look up once, to see me walk out the door.

AN: Wow this took me a pretty long time! This is also the longest chapter I've ever written...Alright anyway, plz review!!!! Luvvies!!!!


	5. Uncertainity

AN : Hi everyone, thanks for reviewing, I really appriciate it!!!!! Here's the fifth chapter, enjoy!!!!!

* * *

A few days later, two days before Starla and Juan's wedding, we decided to have dinner at the Pointed Crown. The staff at the Pointed Crown had set us up on a long table in the center of the restaurant. Many had shown up, fighting to get a place.

Angelo and I were the first to come, punctual as ever. Then Cosmo and Timmy showed up, with Starla and Juan, cuddly as ever. Let me rephrase that, Starla was cuddly enough for both of them. It made me feel sick!

The last to arrive was Jorgen von Strangle, though I stongly suspect he only came to see Juan's reaction to all this..

The first drinks were ordered and the party got started. Angelo crancked up the jukebox and was singing along loudly, even though he only got two glasses of fairy-wine..

I sat in between Angelo and Cosmo, who became more frightening more and more every minute!

So after the appetizers and the third round, I switched places so they sit next to eachother. I was now sitting in between the tooth fairy and Stacie, and across from Juan...

"An-gélo's surely acting like he's in love with you, Wandita." Juan said."Have you mentioned him to me before?"

I sighed deeply, taken aback by that comment..._'Luckily Angel was too drunk to hear Juan's_ _remark_.' Angelo was a wonderful guy, and would be crushed if I'd never mentioned him to Juan...

"He's just my friend, and I have surely mentioned him before, Juan..." I said angrily.

"Oh si, An-gélo...now I remember..." He said, before returning his attention to Starla, who was having a one-sided conversation with Stacie. Stacie sure looked ready to scratch Starla's eyes out, angry and jealous as she was. As soon as Starla noticed Juan talking to her, she paused her little talk and brushed a quick kiss across his lips.

I sadly gazed at the table. _'Why was he like this? He hadn't said anything to me when he_ _arrived, instead of hugging me tightly, like always.' _Perhaps he was angry or hurt cause I had lefthis apartment the other night...

"I hope yoor 'friend' An-gélo stays away from the liquor..." Juan gave Angel a scornful look, and I glared back, infuriated.

"Angel doesn't drink often, Juan..And I don't have to remind you that on several occasions in the past, you got so tipsy I had to drag you back home. Or is your memory suddenly failing you, tonight?"

Juan narrowed his eyes, ready to talk back when besides me, the tooth fairy coughed politely. That was Juan's sign to shut up. He took the hint, and returned his attention to Starla.

I was trying to think of why he was acting like such a jerk, when Angel got to the jukebox and turned the volume up. I recognized the song right away, but the name escaped me. A drunken Cosmo, Angelo and Stacie were swaying and singing along. I laughed out loud when I saw the tooth fairy get a little more than tipsy. They were all yelling the words loud enough for Fairy-World to hear.

Angelo bumped into me, clutching my hand tightly and dropping on one knee as he attempted to bring me a serenade..

"_Wanda, let me love you, let me give my life to you..._

_Let me drown in your laughter, let me die in your arms...._

I was laughing so hard I barely noticed Juan fuming across the table from me.

_Let me lay down beside you, let me always be with you..._

_Oh let me love you, come love me again..."_

On the last note, Angelo broke out in giggles. I tried straightening him out, while I was doubling over in laughter myself.

"Don't you think he should have a little more self-control, Wandita?" Juan voice drifted patronizingly over the music. "Yoo a-re grown fai-ries, are you not?"

My laughter ceased immediately. I slammed the table so hard the silverware and dishes cluttered loudly. I got up and left the restaurant without a glance back.

Stacie later informed me Juan and Angel stood up at the same time to go after me, but that Angel had fallen back into his chair, muttering something about his head spinning.

That hadn't helped his case, cause it was Juan who followed me outside. I was pacing restlessly, not knowing what to do. I _definately_ wasn't going back to the restaurant, even though I couldn't help but smiling when I heard Jorgen and Cosmo sing an off-key version of 'Heaven Is A Place On Earth.'

I wiped my smile off my face as I heard footsteps behind me. No, I had no idea who this could be...

"Wanda...Need someone to walk you home?" His tone immediately let me know he was sorry. But that wasn't enough, he had gone too far.

"Leave me alone, Juandissimo.." I said, facing the moonlit streets.

Juan walked up to me, till he was right behind me. "I'm muchos sorry, Wanda...I don't know what came over me..."

I spun around to face him. "Well, you better start thinking it over! Cause you're darn lucky Angelo was too drunk to remember anything you've said! How dare you act so bloody righteous when you don't even know Angel???"

That stopped him cold. I had never ever yelled to him like that before..He stared at me blankly, before speaking again.

"Dios mi, Wanda..when I saw you with him, something inside me just went crazy...I guess I'm jealous..."

'_Jealous?' _My heart stopped beating for a second, before resuming to pound twice as fast. This wasn't going the way I was hoping it would be...He had admitted to jealousy, but not that he still loved me...

"Juan..why do you love Starla?"

For the second time that night, I had succeeded in throwing Juan completely off. "She..is a wonderful chica, with a kind heart..." _'And I'm not?'_

"But I mean...why did you ask her to marry you?" Juan sighed deeply and turned away. "I don't know...."

I followed him, appearing in front of him to block his path. This was way too important to let go, how could he not know?

"I said I'm not sure, okay?" He lowered his gaze, not daring to look at me. "How can you not know? You're marrying her in two days and..." I stopped short. The wounded look in his eyes was enough. I made my way home, crying a small river of tears before coming to the conclusion it couldn't go on like this. Juan was _still_ going to marry Starla..I was _still_ in love with him...I figured I could run away, hide out in the Great Victoria desert. But I wasn't going to run away from my problems, no matter how hopeless they seemed.

I buried my head in my pillows, hoping I would fall asleep soon. I wish I could dissect everything Juan had said that evening,...he seemed so unsure about his marriage...but right now, I just wanted to sleep...

AN: Wow this was a long chapter!!! Will Juan really marry Starla? What will Wanda do? Plz stay tuned for the next chapter!!!!! Love ya!!!!


	6. Juan's decision

AN : Hiya everyone, thankies for reviewing!!! Glad ya liked chappy five!!! Here's the mushy sixth and final chapter of 'My Only Love'! enjoy!

* * *

I didn't see Juan again until the rehearsal the day before the wedding. It went smoothly, we went trough everything except for the vows and the kiss, much to my relief. I still felt quite miserable after what happened last night, yet Juan acted like it never happened... 

After the rehearsal we had dinner at a fancy restaurant (again) with some friends and...Starla and Juan's family! Could it get any worse? I tried sitting as far away from Juan and Starla as I could possibly imagine. That wasn't really far though. I hadn't asked Angelo to tag along because of some weird need to go trough with this alone. But halfway the rehearsal, I wished he was there...The whole situation was becoming harder and harder with each passing second. I figured I had failed, and the Great Victoria Desert idea was becoming more and more appealing...

"Hey Wanda, what's wrong?" Stacie whispered next to me.

"Oh nothing.." I replied, poking my food sadly. I was trying to ignore all the wedding talk, but I wasn't succeeding very well.

"Right..." Stacie didn't seem the least bit convinced. She lowered her voice, so I had to strain to hear her.

"You love him, don't you, Wanda?" _Goshness!_ She knew? Angelo must have said something that night at the dinner...Definately _not_ good. I excused myself and Stacie from the table, and dragged her to a nearby hallway despite the weird looks everyone gave me.

"How did you find out? Did Angelo tell you? Did he when he was drunk yesterday? Answer me!" Stacie just sputtered over her words as I fired more desperate question to her.

"I...um.."

I sighed. "Okay so you know. I couldn't do anything about it, so I told her everything. She was surprizingly nice, what only frightened me more.

I groaned. "Come on..." I dragged her back to the table and attempted to have a good time. Towards the end of the meal, Juan decided he wanted a turn at being depressed and suddenly shut up entirely. Starla's many attempts to make him talk were only met with a sigh. I grinned and rolled my eyes.

However, Juan's little isolation didn't stop Starla from yapping, nooo..."My gawd Wanda, I'm like, _soooooo_ nervous! What if I trip walking down the aisle?" she yelped as she grasped Juan's arm tightly.

I wanted to say I'd laugh until I passed out, but _somehow_ I did not. "You won't trip, Starla. And if you do, they'll cut that part out of your wedding vid. "_Aw..I hadn't meant to say that out loud..._

Starla gave me a weird look before continuing. "Anyway, if you say I won't trip, I won't. I trust you." I almost rolled my eyes again.

The conversations went on in the same way till the dishes were cleared and the coffee was served. The bloody wedding was tomorrow, and I was as close to breaking them up as I was a week ago. _'Great...'_

After two boring hours of laying awake and staring at the ceiling, I realised sleep just wasn't gonna come tonight. It was only ten thirty at nite, but it felt like two in the morning. I got up and wanted to pour myself a glass of scotch, when I heard a knock on the door. It had to be Angelo, ranting about the marriage tomorrow.

I swung the door open and was surprized when I saw Juan standing there, looking lost. He looked at me sadly. "Hola.Where you sleep-ing, Wandita?"

"No, I tried, but in!" I stepped aside so he could pass. He did so hesitantly. He seemed so extremely edgy, it was making me crazy! Anyway, it was the night before his wedding. He had every right to be nervous.

"What's up?" I asked casually, but inside I was dying of curiosity. "Um..actually..I wanted to entrust you with 's the best man, but he'll surely forget. Could you..keep this till tomorrow?" He pulled a little black box out of his pocket, and handed it to me. His hands were trembling, and so were mine when I held it.

I opened the box slowly, revealing a breath-taking ring. It was made of white gold, and had a huge diamond.

Only of sheer will power I held back the tears in my eyes. This was truly happening. It was no nightmare. My Juan, the man that loved me so much, for so long, was marrying someone else.

Juan took a deep breath. "Wandita...I want to apologize for not telling about Starla and me sooner. It was very short notice and I...He broke off suddenly. If he was having this much trouble saying what he wanted to say, it had to be pretty important.

"I told you before that I wasn't sure why I was marrying her. You deserve a better answer than that..." _Hell yea I did!_

"When you left me, I was heart-broken. I felt so lonely and unloved...I still cared for you so much...Then suddenly, two months ago, I met Starla. She was so spirited and alive..But in fact, I'm certain she only wants to marry me cause she wants to change me...But..

This was the moment I'd been waiting for. He admitted he didn't really love her, but also said he wanted to change his life, the life that included me too.

"Wanda, I wanted you back so badly...But you love someone else..so I tried to forget everything..forget you..." When Juan said all this, I just kept my eyes on the floor. I just couldn't look at him.."Juan...I..." _'How in the world could I tell him that I loved him, I always did..If only I realized it sooner...'_

"So..." I started. "Are you saying that..." I didn't get to finish. His lips were on mine before I could say another word. The first seconds, I was stunned before kissing him back passionately. The kiss seemed to last an eternity, till I shoved Juan away roughly.

"You're getting tomorrow, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled angrily. He sighed. "Wandita, por favor..."

"Por favor, What, Juan???You came here to tell me anything you needed to, but what can I do? What can anyone do...Don't tell me you're doing this to Starla..." The moment I had said those words, he jumped off the couch and grabbed my shoulders firmly.

"You left me because I don't deserve you...and I thought I finally accepted that...but I didn't!! I still love you so so so much! Say the word and I'll call everything off."

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't do it. "No Juan..." I said softly. I wanted to say more, I wanted to say I loved him too, but I couldn't. Starla was part of it, too! He couldn't just leave her behind and even though I hated her, I couldn't do this. The expression on Juan's face was heart-breaking. He looked at me once more before saying: "Sorry to have bothered you then." And he was gone.

'_Oh no!!!_' What had I done? This was the moment I had been waiting for ever since I realized I loved him, but not under these circumstances..._'Oh bloody hell..._'

I wanted to call Angelo and tell him everything but I didn't cause I was so tired..I went to bed, and dreamt about Juan all night.

The next morning, I felt awfull.

It had never taken me this long to get dressed before, and I studied myself about a thousand times in the mirror. I looked wonderful in my pink sparkly dress that brought out my eyes and hair. I shivered a bit in anticipation, but then I remembered who's wedding it was.

Ten minutes later, I arrived in Fairy-World in front of the church. Cosmo was no where to be found, but Angel, Stacie, the tooth fairy with Jorgen and of course, Starla were already there.

"Aww..If only I had_ like_, someone who loved me like Jorgen loves you..." Starla said as she regarded the tooth fairy seriously. We all eyed her strangely. _'What the....'_

"What do you mean?" Angelo said. His voice wavered slightly.

Starla giggled. "Well, you like, should know I don't love Juan."

"WHAT???" Angelo screamed at the same time I did. "Well..." Starla began, sounding quite nervous. "I thought I could change him, get him to really love me...I mean, isn't that what _every_ girl wants when she gets married?" I suddenly felt enraged. Juan might be extremely vain, and he's got an irritating tendency to be dramatic and jealous, but so what? No one's perfect!

Angelo looked at me, this was my time to intervene. Yet I couldn't, not after what happened. Juan was probably going trough with this, and I was probably moving to Australia...(yay!) I knew I had had my chance, and I screwed it up. I turned away and tried to keep myself from crying.

The church was quiet when I entered, all alone. Angel and Stacie had run off to _god I don't know where, _Starla andthe tooth fairy rushed into the back of the church to touch the bride up a bit before the ceremony. Even Jorgen was gone. Juan flew past me quickly, without even noticing me. I heard the doors slam loudly. _'Oh joy...'_

Now he hated me...And there was nothing to do about it, all chances to tell Juan how I feel were gone, now he was really going to marry someone else. I remained there a moment, feeling horrible and hoping for a miracle.

I turned around when I felt a hand on my shoulder, hoping it was Juan. It was Cosmo.He gave me a sweet smile. "I need the ring, Wanda.."

'_Oh yea..'_ I handed it over, and he grabbed my hand, whispering softly: "Do you know something? He _still_ loves you..." I nodded. "I know Cosmo.." I said. He gave me a sad look and then left.

I spent the next ten minutes waiting and staring at the altar for a sign, but there was no one there. _'Great, now they're playin' hide and seek...'_

"Wanda?" I recognized this voice right away. It was Angel, my sweet An-gélo..."Look, I just want you to know I'll always be there for you, no matter what.." I wrapped my arms around him and he did too. We stayed like this for awhile till we heard the doors again and the sound of voices that rang trough the empty church.

"_C'est temps" _Angelo whispered softly in my ear. I stood up and went to back of the church. The last minutes before the ceremony were insane! Starla started to cry hysterically five minutes before she was supposed to walk down the aisle. The music began to play and I heard Starla wailing again. I groaned, and began walking. It was a rather small wedding, there were no more than fifty or sixtly fairies. I took a deep breath and continued. It just seemed so unreal, walking down the aisle, the flowers, the happy faces of the guests..Like a dream, just not my dream.

I stepped up to the altar and to the side, watching Starla. My eyes followed her as she walked up the steps and to Juan. I realized that when the priest began talking, Juan wasn't looking at Starla at all. He was _staring_ right back at me...

My strenght was wearing away with each word the priest said, with every sigh, every sob, every minute...I watched Juan, convinced I would die when he said _'I do' _

_I would even never make it to Australia._

"....Until you both shall live?"

My heart was pounding in my chest, as I clenched my fists, waiting...

"I....."Juan's voice wavered. "I...."

'_Oh no, I was gonna faint...'_

"I.."

"Juan!" I called his name without really knowing it. It wasn't loud, but loud enough for Juan and Starla to hear...I saw her tense as Juan's gaze burned trough me. I softly said a last goodbye to him," goodbye Juan_, mi amore..."_

"I can't do this!!!!"

Juan turned around to face me, and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm so sorry Wandita, ti amo..I love you so much..." I held him tightly, never wanting to let go.

Angelo yelled something and applauded. Some joined in, but almost everyone was looking around and mumbling.

"Err...Sorry, but could you please explain this?" The priest asked, bewildered. Juan and I parted, realizing there were people who had no clue what this was. Till everyone's surprize, Starla spoke up.

"I knew this for a long time, but I just wouldn't see it, hoping I could fix it. Juan's heart was already spoken for." She stepped off to the side next to Cosmo. "Wanda..I guess I realized something too. You love him..and I just want you to be happy, so I must let you go..." Starla put her arm around Cosmo's shoulder and kissed his cheek.

The priest coughed. "Excuse me, but I've never seen anything like this before..Do you mind starting over?" I shook my head and smiled. "Is there anyone who thinks these two should not be wed?" No one objected.

"...Do you, Juandissimo Magnifico take Wanda Charpentier (yea I gave 'er my last name cause I dunno her real one )to be your lawfully wedded wife....?"

"I do!!!"

The priest asked me the same, and I said yes, overjoyed! The crowd broke out in cheers as we kissed, I could hear Angelo and Stacie shout their congratulations. I finally had my happy ending.

"I love you..." I said, as we finally parted. Juan smiled, and I did too. We kissed again, but Angel suddenly appeared next to me, and pushed us down the aisle. "You'll get plenty of time to do _that_, for now, let's celebrate!!!!"

And we did, and I was happier than ever, thinking nothing or no one could ever tear me apart from my only love again.

THE END

AN: Hiya! Did you guys really think I was gonna let Juan marry someone else? Not in my time!!!(where did that line come from?) Anyway. It's over sob But I sure had a blast writing this! I hope you enjoyed reading this (cuz that's the main thing!) The point of this story was kinda, to show ppl it doesn't always have to be Cosmo(srry Cosmo fans!!) and that Wanda and Juan just belong together! Anyway, what didya think of my story? Like it, got any remarks, comments??? Plz let me know by reviewing or mailing me my adress is shown in my bio :D plz mail)

Stay tuned for more of my writings in tha future! Now, I'll shut up :D Luvvvvvies, Ginger!!!!!!!!!


End file.
